Pirates & Love?
by jackslittlefriend
Summary: Pirates and love? Never not in a millions thought Franchesca never smacks self in forehead I must be going insane. Jack Oc with a kinda new twist read even tho it's short updated ch 2!
1. Chapter 1

I know I know don't start a new fanfic when your old one is still not finished. Oh well. Anyways here it is.

PIRATES & LOVE?

chapter 1

------------------------------------------

Franchesca leaned on the banister of of her own personal deck in the castle. Fran was a soon to be queen and the pressure was getting to her. She needed out of her prison. Ever since ,the soon to be royal, fran was told her father was dying she was ushered into her room and told of her new husband and how they would rule. She hated it and didn't want to carry out the family "buisness". She decided at that moment she was leaving for the Caribbean. She would meet her good friend Sally and would stay there. Fran began to pack her things. Putting all the essentials into her bag was easy two dresses some unmentionables and she was done. Jumping off the balcony was easy too. She had grabbed a sheet off her bed and tied it to the balcony's banister and hopped down.

Aboard the ship she had sneaked upon, she had found a comfortable spot between a wall, a few crates, and bags of potatoes and oranges. She layed herself down for a bit of a nap when a loud crash echoed from the top deck. Fran sprung up alert and aware of her surroundings. ( What the bloody hell is going on up there! )

"... alright lads let's get the supplies we need and get off this stupid piece of land!" The captain screamed as the pounding of foot steps and hurrays were heard from the main deck.

" Finally my chance to sneak off this hunk of crud." Fran exclaimed with pure venom and joy at the same time. Fran swiftly removed herself from her hidey hole and quietly walked up the rickety old stairs. A very small "crack" was heard in the pure silence as she went tumbling through the dry rotted steps and on to some crates. She waited silently. As if someone were to come for her and keel haul her sorry ass for ever boarding their ship. But nothing came. ( Probably to drunk to even notice ) She thought as she began to walk up ,the now,disfigured steps.

On land an found that she was in port royal not far from where she had been inprisoned. She remembered where the house was from the memory of the Port Royal adventure she had gone on with her father years ago. She passed the pub where Sally's mom worked,she then took two lefts and she was there.

Franchesca felt a little anerved while she knocked on the door of the establishment. That's when Sally's father answered the door.

" Hi, i'm looking for Sally is she here?"

" why would she be here everyone knows she's down at the pub working the tables."

" The pub down the street?"

" Yes the one down the street now please get out of here before i have to call the redcoats on you." Fran ran as fast as possible. ( Guess Sally had to go into her mothers work with no choice. Her jack ass of a father probably didn't help either.) She then recalled the household she had stayed at while in Port Royal. The Govenor/Turner's home. She would surely be alowed to stay there for a while.

As Fran walked up the walkway to the household she felt good about this home. She swiftly knocked on the door and the new butler answered ( THAT'S IMPORTANT!)

"Yes?"

"May I speak to Mrs.Turner please?"

"Right this way." They entered a nicely decorated hallway with paintings and beautiful vases.

"Wait here." He left her in the hall with all her belongings in hand. Then a strange man walked down the stair steps rather loudly.

"Who the bloody hell do the bloody staff think they are trying to give me a bath?. I'll have thei guts for garters when i'm done with 'em"


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates and Love?

Disclaimer: Y do writers even put these up? We all know that any topic we are writing from are based on potc duh! And if we do make characters they are ours duh! x2 lol anyway on wit my story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fran watched the man with intrest. She could have sworn she had seen him before. But how could she know someone who spoke so barbarically. (I think i spelt that rite?) " 'ello luv i don' believe we've had the pleasure o' meetin' yet." The man then stuck out his hand in a gesture as if to shake. Franchesca looked at the 'washed' hand of this man. She then pulled out an old handkerchief wrapped it around her hand and shook his hand.  
The odd man gave her a raise of his eyebrow. " Jack Sparrow, Capn Jack Sparrow." Her eyes shot open. She then remembered where she'd seen him.  
"You! Your the one who kidnapped me for stupid gold! You blasted fool of a man. And after that you raided my fathers port, TWICE! Curse you to satan and his followers you filthy putrid man!" Jack was astounded. What port was she talking of and had he kidnapped her? Then it hit him.  
"You little brat! Your father deserved to die not get his gold stolen as you claim! No, you know he deserved worse." His arms now jestering the cut throat sign. Franchesca knew not what this man was on about but she was not about to lose this fight. Not after what he had just to said.  
"Oh dont YOU dare bring My father into this your disgusting lecherous old man WANNABE pirate!" At this time Elizabeth had walked in with Will to see what the noise was. A smile came to Will's rugged face and Elizabeth began to smirk.  
"Will you two stop she hasn't even been through the door ten minutes and your already down her throat. Seriously Jack never knew you to do such a thing." Jack pointed with a three yr. old look on his face.  
"She started it! Do not blame ME," Pointing to himself "For HER rash actions"  
"I do not care who started it i'm finishing it. The baby is now finally asleep. I haven't had a goodnights rest since i was in the beginning of my pregnancy Now i beg you two to shut up before Lily wakes up." She then begins to sigh " For my sanity." They both complied until they reached the rooms situation. Jack complained her obnoxious snoring would keep him awake throughout the middle of the night. Fran complied with an insult of even if she did snore he wouldn't even hear it over the sound of his ego growing. Will then silenced then with the movement of his hand. They all headed to bed in the rooms they were assigned, The farthest from Will and Elizabeth's.  
All that was heard through the house was the soft breathing of 3 out of 4 of the borders.Jack layed awake in his bed thinking of what had happend those many years ago.  
Flashback -  
a younger Jack in his early teens was on the floor asking the man before him to spare the one and only who was still around. His mother. He began to beg and plea for her to be spared.

"My young sir you know the consequences your mother has to deal with. 15 days in the stocks no food or water is a very small sentence for her crimes." The king was smirking now, no mercy could be seen in his steel cold eyes.  
"Sir please she only helping her family. She's all that i have. Please just this once"  
"I cannot. Many have suffered this sentence with their family pleading the same case i'm sorry young sir i cannot"FIN!

Aight muchos thanx to those who reviewed for me much love and all that goood shite ttfn

!- jackslittlefriend 


End file.
